Proposed is a request for support to replace specific cage sanitation equipment in the animal research Facilities at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS), Arkansas' largest biomedical research center. This is necessary to comply with current animal care and husbandry laws and guidelines. There are three primary vivariums at UAMS that provide animal research support services to all scientific staff. This proposal asks for assistance in replacing a tunnel washer and rack washer in the Biomedical Research Institute and a rack washer in the Arkansas Cancer Research Center (ACRC). The replacement of these cage sanitation systems is necessary to provide animal husbandry to a varied population of animals located in different locations on the campus. New cage washing systems will enhance the efficiency and quality of the animal care and husbandry program. This is mandated by the Animal Welfare Act (rev. 1985), Public Health Service (PHS) and the Association Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC), according to the "Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals." This proposal and all projects related to animal research performed at UAMS are planned and approved with the supervision of the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee and in accordance with the goals of the UAMS Long-range Planning Committee.